gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
1987 PATTIE - Soft Articulated 20" WEICHGELENKBABY 37005
This Gotz Play Doll - Baby Doll PATTIE was produced in 1987; she measures 50cm/20" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 37005. She has "rooted," medium-length, tightly curled light brown hair with tightly curled bangs; her hair is styled down with a pink ribbon bow/headband(?). Her "sleepy-eyes" are BROWN and have an UNKNOWN eye design. She is a soft-bodied, articulated baby doll, with physical features typical of other baby dolls in the "INFANT/TODDLER" sub-category. She is an articulated, WEICHGELENKBABY baby doll. Gotz categorizes this doll as a SOFT'' "ARTICULATED" BABY''' (or "Weichgelenkbaby") due to its SOFT body type (it is made out of soft, padded cloth) and "JOINTED" or ARTICULATED vinyl shoulders and hips, which allow '''''it to sit/stand unaided. (see Articulated Dolls). WEICHGELENKBABY's are classified as a "Play Doll;" they have been specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls primarily have "rooted" hair, or hair that is machine-inserted directly into the skull; "rooted" hair is very durable and holds up extremely well to being repeatedly pulled/tugged. Some higher end baby dolls will have a Kanekalon fiber wig; a wig is "hair" sewn to a skull cap which is then glued directly to the doll's scalp. WEICHGELENKBABY dolls will primarily have "sleepy-eyes" (eyes open/shut when the doll's position is altered) made from quality plastics; they may also have "fixed" eyes (painted open/shut). Outfits are high-quality and well-crafted; fabrics and materials are selected more for durability and care than for appearance. These dolls and their body parts are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. In terms of value, these dolls tend to be one of the least expensive dolls within the Gotz doll market but still range in price depending on the factors above. Catalog Information *Baby Doll Name: PATTIE *Baby Doll Age Group: INFANT/TODDLER *Year Produced: 1987 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 37005 *Height in cm/inches: 50cm/20" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *German Classification: WEICHGELENKBABY *German Classification (in English): SOFT ARTICULATED BABY *Baby Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Mold #: PLEASE ENTER HERE' *Baby Doll Collection/Series/Line: If Applicable *Original Cost of Baby Doll: UNKNOWN Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: LIGHT BROWN HAIR *Hair Length: MEDIUM-LENGTH HAIR *Hair Style: TIGHTLY CURLED HAIR with tightly curled bangs. *Hair Description: Medium-length, tightly curled light brown hair with tightly curled bangs; her hair is styled down with a pink bow/headband(?) *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: BROWN EYES *Eye Design: PLEASE ENTER HERE **Please choose ONE option from the list below and enter above: **'PINWHEEL': Eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as gradient wave ("~") that begins at iris and radiates outwards to edge of pupil. **'DECAL': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from iris to edge of pupil. *Other Noticeable Physical Traits: NONE **Freckles? Teeth? Glasses? Articulation Classification *'Articulation Locations: Both shoulders; both hips' *'Articulation Types: MULTI-ARTICULATED (4-5 JOINTS MOVE/POSE)': Doll can sit/stand unaided; both shoulders and hips will move/pose; head may articulate or manually rotate only. Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts'' (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) ''independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations can be added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. SOFT ARTICULATED BABY These dolls are classified by Gotz as SOFT ARTICULATED BABY or WEICHGELENKBABY due to its SOFT, padded, cloth torso; jointed shoulders and hips, and for their ability to sit/stand unaided, which means these dolls have: *'CLOTH TORSOS': These dolls will have a white or tan, soft, padded, cloth torso. *'VINYL HIPS/ARTICULATED': These dolls have vinyl, ball-jointed hips that articulate their vinyl legs; therefore, the entire leg is moveable/poseable from the rest of their torso. These dolls are able to sit/stand on their own and do not require help. *'VINYL SHOULDERS/ARTICULATED': These dolls have vinyl, ball-jointed shoulders that articulate their vinyl arms; therefore, the entire arm is to move and hold a pose. *'VINYL or CLOTH NECK': Some dolls within this category will have either a vinyl or a cloth neck. These necks do not articulate but vinyl necks are capable of manual rotation within the cloth doll torso. Original Outfit Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this baby doll's original outfit. Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this baby doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Play Dolls: Baby Dolls Category:Weichgelenkbaby = Soft Articulated Baby Category:Cloth Torso Baby Dolls Category:Soft-Bodied Baby Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1980-1989 Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Rooted Hair Dolls Category:Infant/Toddler - Baby Dolls Category:20" Baby Dolls Category:Brown to Dark Brown Haired Dolls Category:Tightly Curled Haired Dolls Category:Medium Length Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Brown to Dark Brown Eyed Dolls Category:UNKNOWN EYE DESIGN Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Articulated Baby Dolls